House Guest
by Sakurapetals217
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura are newlyweds. They both begin their new, happy life together in their beautiful mansion that is until...he came along.


* * *

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura are newlyweds. Sesshomaru is the head of his own corporation while also business associates with his new father-in-law. Kagura is head of a modeling agency with more work than she can handle. They both begin their new, happy life together in a beautiful mansion; that is until…**he** came along. 

'_thoughts'_

"words"

_Actions_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. They all belong to Rumiko Takashi. I'm poor so don't even bother suing. You'll get nothing.

* * *

_

"Isn't this great? You, me, and our beautiful home." Kagura sighed happily as she flopped onto the couch. Sesshomaru dropped the bags and slowly climbed on top of her. "That's right," Sesshomaru agreed, "just you…and me…in our beautiful home," he said huskily in between kisses. Quick, light pecks on the lips quickly transformed into a deep, tender kiss. Sesshomaru was just about reach under her skirt until…

_Knock…knock…knock…_ "Hello? Are you two in there? Open the door! I have something to tell you!" an apprehensive voice shouted through the door as the restless knocking continued.

"Just ignore him." Sesshomaru whispered indifferently as he continued to kiss her. Kagura silently agreed as she tilted her head to allow more access to her neck. She moaned and shivered at his touch. '_We finally have some time together,' _Kagura thought as she succumbed to the pleasure she was receiving.

"I **know **you two are in there! I can hear her moaning Sesshomaru!" The voice continued to shout while the incessant pounding on the door continued.

"I guess we should let him in Sesshomaru," Kagura said irritably. "_Fine,_" Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, "it better not take long." _I'll make sure of it._ He finished off in his mind. He walked across the foyer and opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked. "It's Inuyasha. I can't take it anymore Sesshomaru. I just can't take it anymore!" Kouga shouted wearily as he walked into the foyer and collapsed onto the couch. Kagura quickly moved out of the way.

"Hey watch it!" Kagura yelled furiously by the fact that she had almost been sat on.

"Oh, sorry Kagu! I'm just so exhausted! Putting up with Inuyasha was harder work than I first expected."

"Why the hell were you putting up with Inuyasha? What exactly does this have to do with us?" Sesshomaru asked apathetically. "If you must know, Inuyasha just broke up with chick named Yura and was devastated. He thought he was in love with her and bought her flowers and everything and even sought out an engagement ring to give her. He was ready to propose to her and everything." Kouga began to explain. "What happened?" Kagura asked. "Well, it turned out that she was a total slut and was banging every guy in town. He found her in the bedroom with three other men in a…um…_awkward_ position." Kouga grimaced. "Ouch, that must've hurt." Kagura said understandingly as she started to feel sorry for Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear the rest of it. Inuyasha moved out, bunked with Miroku and Sango for a while, and continued to go to work until he had enough money to rent an apartment again. One late evening while he was closing up the bar, he just started drinking to stop thinking about Yura. Inuyasha got so intoxicated that night that he totally wrecked the bar. To make things worse, he went back to Miroku's house and wrecked their place too. They were so upset that they kicked him out. Inuyasha was eventually fired after the boss came in and found out what happened. Fortunately for him, he came to me for help and I just… took him in. I totally regret it now…I just can't take it anymore! He's driving me insane! Who knew he was so hard to deal with!"

"Well what do you want us to do? You can't expect me to help him. I refuse to have any relations with my half-brother. This just proves how irresponsible and despicable he really is." As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru did _somewhat_ care about his brother but still thought he was disgraceful. Yes, it was true that he did hate him because he was born from the woman that his father had an affair with. Nevertheless, it was still was still his actions that made Sesshomaru so resentful towards him.

"Please Sesshomaru! I'm begging you! Just take him off my hands for me, _please_! In this nice big mansion, you won't even notice he's here, I promise. _He knew that was a lie but…_ "Dude, he really needs you're help and I-I just can't take care of him anymore!"

Kagura and Sesshomaru exchanged glances. They both had a very little idea of what they were really in for.

* * *

_That night…_

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it. You won't even notice I'm here, I swear!" Inuyasha said thankfully as he walked in and dropped the bags in the foyer.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure to clean up after yourself, I don't want Rin doing all the work." Kagura said. Sesshomaru followed in after them and plopped the rest of Inuyasha's things onto the tiled floors. His stoic expression engraved in his features as always as he kept an intense and hateful gaze on his brother.

"Rin? Who's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's the maid we hired. She does the cooking, cleaning, and the laundry. She already does enough in this house and I don't want to over work her." Kagura said sternly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Inuyasha said uninterestedly as he lazily plopped himself onto the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"I mean it Inuyasha!" Kagura said as snatched the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Inuyasha whined. "Give it back!" "Well maybe if you were listening I wouldn't have to turn it off! Now I'm serious about this, you better not leave too many messes lying around you got that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…OW!"

"And don't lie on the couch with your boots on jackass!" Kagura shouted after she unceremoniously took off Inuyasha's boot and smacked him on the head with it. He was already beginning to pester her.

"Alright, alright, just calm down. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Inuyasha said gruffly as he walked up the stairs into the guest room to pack his things.

"Remind me again why the hell we're doing this?" Kagura asked. "Because, after he heard the news, father forced me to take him in." Sesshomaru explained as he began to remove his jacket.

"Wait a minute. Why doesn't he just stay with your father?"

"Because, he said it would be a great time for us to bond and living with me could bring us closer and help us to be the sweet, loving brothers we've always wanted to be," Sesshomaru said with fake enthusiasm. "…where the hell does he come up with this bullshit?" Sesshomaru muttered. Sesshomaru walked upstairs towards the bedroom and Kagura followed suit. They opened the door and plopped themselves onto the bed. Kagura took out her hair from the high bun that it was always held in. Her dark tresses fell loosely past her shoulders. She rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest as he pulled her into a close embrace. They soon fell asleep only to be awakened instantaneously…

_(BUMP…THUD…SOUND OF VASE BREAKING)_

"_SORRY!!!"_ Inuyasha called from the other room. "My bad! I'll have it replaced I swear!"

Call it a hunch, but something told them this was not going to be a pleasant stay.

* * *

Chapter started at: 12:48 AM

Chapter completed at: 3:40 AM

And yes, I'm exhausted.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. This story is about how Inuyasha is going to affect their lives. Some in good ways while others in bad. I love the idea of it and I'm hoping all of you do too. Stay tuned for the next chapter! In addition, remember to Review, Review, and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep in mind that I am of a young age and I am trying my best with this so please bear with me.


End file.
